deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Liar Flower
Liar Flower is the ninth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary Minatsuki Takami is tending to her primroses with her wrists cuffed together. She notes that the early bloom of the primroses means "endless love" in the language of flowers and concludes that she'll meet someone nice that day. Yō Takami is then shown tired and panting heavily as he desperately searches for G Ward and recalls the earlier events involving Shiro and declares that he has nothing to do with it and that he'll save Minatsuki soon. The scene changes again to Ganta Igarashi laying on his bed and internally commenting on the insanity of Deadman Wonderland. He also states that he had forgotten about the real Deadman Wonderland due to Shiro and Yō being there for him and wonders of their welfare. His train of thought is interrupted by the familiar sound of a girl screaming. He goes to her aid, revealing her to be Minatsuki, and stops Itadaki Kazuya from eating Minatsuki's flowers by offering his own food to which he happily devours- including the tray that it was on. Ganta and Minatsuki take this opportunity to escape and Minatsuki leads him to her room which is filled with flowers. Minatsuki thanks Ganta and apologizes about him having to give up his own food. Ganta replies saying it was no problem and that he hasn't eaten much anyway since witnessing Senji Kiyomasa's eye removal. Ganta starts to break down when Minatsuki also admits to hating her life being there and cries on Ganta's shoulder causing his heart rate to increase. After a series of awkward events, Ganta compliments the smell of the primroses which Minatsuki agrees and explains that her brother had always liked them. She also compares Ganta and her brother stating that they are both very kind and pure. Minatsuki informs Ganta that her brother became really worried and that she has always known about her blood power and so, stayed inside. This came at the cost of her personality as well as, her father beating her as Minatuski exposes her back to further emphasize the point. A flash-back reveals Minatsuki's father sexually assaulting her and Yō walking in on the scene. Enraged, Yō pulls out a box knife and kills his Father and Minatsuki states that is where her memory of that night ends. When she woke up however, she had realized that she had used her power to kill him but as Yō didn't know about this power, he believed that he had killed their father and therefore, truly believes that he should've been sentenced to death instead of his sister. After a scene of Yō infiltrating G Ward further, Minatsuki states that everyone gets hurt because of her and also has a breakdown about hating Carnival Corpse. As she turns to Ganta for more comfort, her dress gets caught on a vase subsequently causing part of her dress to be pulled down exposing her breasts. The two become flushed and turn away from each other and Ganta realizes that he should say something to help Minatsuki. He suggests running away together away from DW and that he'll protect her. As he says this, Yō ambushes a guard presumably for his outfit then Ganta and Minatsuki are shown running away with Minatsuki verbally guiding him. They halt as they come across the same guard Yō attacked, only in his underwear, and Minatsuki rips out her earring. As soon as she does this, a pipe from the ceiling falls directly above them and Ganta pushes her away to safety. Ganta's leg, however, gets impaled by a jagged part of the pipe which Minatsuki tearfully apologizes for. The two get caught by a few guards who scolds them for leaving their rooms and tells them to save it for tomorrow when there's an audience watching them. Minatsuki notices Ganta's confusion and shows him a Carnival Corpse leaflet displaying their Deadman names, Woodpecker and Hummingbird., and explains that they are fighting each other. Tsunenaga Tamaki and Hagire Rinichirō are shown and Tamaki states that this is no longer Hagire's wonderland but his own and plays with a bird-shaped hand puppet stating that the show must go on. Tamaki then goes to Hagire's oxygen tube and punctures it with his hand puppet's teeth. Ganta and Minatsuki take their place in the ring and a few guards enter the arena. Comentary for the Carnival Corpse will be done by Tosaka and Chaplin Sukegawa, a Deadman representative. Yō, disguised as a guard, runs toward the ring as the match starts. When the match begins, Ganta declares that he won't harm Minatsuki but, she activates and uses her Branch of Sin: Whip Wing against Ganta, inflicting many cuts on his body. At this point, Minatsuki shows her true sadistic and insultive nature which shocks Ganta. She states that with the damage she inflicted on him yesterday and just now, she doubts that he'll be as nimble as he was against Senji. It then dawns on Ganta that Minatsuki was lying to him the whole time to which Minatsuki becomes sexually aroused to due to his facial expression. She also points out that her father made the same face when he died but that she can only "get off" on her brother's helpless face.She further implies that she'll reduce him to nothing but Formaldehyde after she's done with him. Ganta then furiously fires his Branch of Sin at her forearm but then, Yō breaks free of the guards hold and becomes enraged by and demands to know what Ganta is doing to his sister. Characters in order of appearance * Minatsuki Takami * Yō Takami * Shiro * Ganta Igarashi * Itadaki Kazuya * Senji Kiyomasa * Hagire Rinichirō * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Chaplin Sukegawa 09. Liar Flower Category:Volume 3